What We Want
by Laylinka
Summary: Set as an alternate continuation of (3x13) The scene where Jenna comes to Ryan's house and tells him the kiss was a horrible mistake and that she wants things to go back to the way they were before.


Ryan opened the door to Jenna and the dreaded conversation about their kiss last night. "Do you want to come in?" he asked.

"No, I'm actually not going to stay long," she said. "So I've been thinking about what happened between us and it was a horrible mistake. So I think it would be best if things went back to the way they were before.

"Totally I," he paused. "You know what?" He took a deep breath on what he was about to do. He leaned out the door and looked to the left, then the right and lastly on Jenna. "Come in, please."

"No I don't think that's-"

"I insist." He pulled her in, shut the door and slammed her up against it. For a moment they looked into each others eyes both holding their breath. A smile ghosted over his lips before he kissed her.

Shocked, she pulled out of the kiss.

"Ryan, Ryan stop. What are you doing?"

"What we want." He whispered against her cheek.

"What about Drew? I can't just-"

"Please," Ryan said annoyed at the mention of Drew's name. "Drew is a douche bag and you know it." He took her by the chin and kissed her hard. She moaned into the kiss sending her senses reeling and her heart pounding. He tore her denim jacket off letting it fall on the floor and ran his hands up and down her arms. Reason crept back into her mind and she pulled away just enough to ask:

"Ryan, what's gotten into you?" She asked breathily. He answered her with his forehead against hers staring into her eyes.

"You like a strong man, right? A take charge kind of man, right? A trait you no doubt found attractive in Drew." He punctuated his name with detest then began to kiss her neck passionately making her weak, wet and wanting.

"Oh, oh Ryan," she said as she slid her fingers along his leather belt and held him close. Doubt and conscience took hold of her again and she fought her desires. "Ryan this isn't you. This isn't right. You need to stop."

"This is me. You drive me crazy and I need you," he said trembling from desire, and fear that she was going to reject him. He wasn't as confident as he portrayed. He put both hands on the sides of her face and kissed her the same way she had kissed him the night before. His hands left her face and traveled down her body teasing all her feminine curves. She started to tremble with desire but the reality of her life surfaced again and she pulled out of his kiss and pushed his hands away.

"No-no, we can't do this, not now-" She tried to move away but he pinned her wrists on either side of her.

"Yes we can." His big blue eyes captured hers. "I've seen the questions in your eyes many times before. All the desire, I nearly drown in it every time. And I think about what I'd like to do to you."

His words twisted themselves around in her head and her protests were completely bound.

He rushed her into his bedroom and commenced to tease and torment her in ways only his mind could imagine. She had not yet come and was delirious with pleasure. He looked down at her sleazily. She had begged him to let her come and had tempted him with favors to pleasure him but in the end, he only shook his head and smiled lustfully.

"Ooh Ryan I want you," she moaned. "I want you inside of me please."

"Yes," he hissed. "You want to be with me. Call things off with Drew," he murmured unexpectedly. "Come here, move in with me. It will be perfect." With a face contorted with pleasure she managed a look of disbelief.

"What?" She strained, lost in her own pleasure. "I can't, I can't do that. It's crazy."

"No it's isn't. It makes perfect sense," he beamed. "I'm serious, come stay with me."

"Can't I just come?" she asked fervently.

"No not yet, he opposed. "Say you'll stay. Stay with me now. Right now."

"Right now?" she asked taking short breaths.

"Yes, he smiled. She squirmed and writhed trying desperate to get the friction she needed to come.

"But what about my clothes and my things?" she managed.

"I'll get you new clothes, new things. I feel like I already know you. I can be everything you need Jenna," he said hotly inching her closer to climax. "In fact, I think I know exactly what you need."


End file.
